storyline number 3 about Octavia
by solidshows
Summary: this is the third story i made about octavia and i do really enjoy making up storylines about my fav characters and octavia been my favourite on the 100 since season 1 , this story is about wile everyone are at war mccreary decided to talk to Octavia so they talk then they try to decide a plan to stop the war then they decided to run away together


Everyone at the valley are fighting and shooting at eachother , McCreary and Octavia peaple are shooting at eachother then

McCreary : hey you come here

Octavia : what , what do you want don't you see we are in a middle of a war

McCreary : can you just come here

Octavia : ugh fine then Octavia come to McCreary

Octavia : what do you want , am here

McCreary : why don't we just go in a room and talk calmly and discuss how to fix this valley problem

Octavia : are you serious right now , you got to be kidding me , so you drag me in here in a middle of a war just to tell me this , and am not going anywhere with you because did you forget that my peaple and your peaple we are at war with eachother oh that's right you are 1000 years old so of course you will forget

McCreary ugh why are you so annoying , can you just come with me

Octavia : ugh fine Les go then go in a room

McCreary : ok now less figure out a way to solve this then couple minutes later

Octavia : no am not doing this plan , are you kidding me ? , No I won't do that plan , this plan is stupid

McCreary : then you have a better plan , I don't think so ,plus am always right and my plans always work

Octavia : your plans always work , really ? , Your plans Always involve Killing your own peaple, you only risk saving your own life and not your peaple , at least I save and try to keep my peaple alive

McCreary : you keep saying your peaple but your own peaple don't really care about you , no one care and no one it's worried about you , you are all alone , they are only fallowing you because you are there leader but once you lose that title they will all abandoned you , you will always be alone

Octavia : you said am alone but what about you , were is the rest your peaple , they are against you , I guess they don't care about you , so who is alone now

McCreary : still is you

Then at the war

Indra : wait were did Octavia and McCreary go

Belemy : don't know and I don't care , she is not my family anymore so I don't care what happens to her , all I care about are my spacecrew peaple and Clark and Maddie so I don't care what happens to Octavia

Indra : okkkkk

Octavia : you know , am use to being alone because since I came down to earth my own people never accepted me , I was alone and still am , the peaple I came down with never care about me and never are worried about me

McCreary : there is no time to hear your childhood story's and I don't want to hear your childhood and background storys , mostly because I don't care

McCreary : wait I just come up with a better plan that you might like , why don't we run away , it make sense , no one will care about you if you leave , you are alone , you said yourself that you always been alone so it make sense to leave plus no one would be worried about you and will care if you leave , no one care what happens to you , the truth hurt doesn't it

Octavia: your an ass you know that

McCreary : yes I been told

Octavia but you do have a good point but I can't leave onecrew behind , I wont leave them plus I won't leave with you , you are a monster , you kill your own peaple and only care saving your ass , at least I try to save my peaple and try to keep them alive

McCreary : come on Octavia this is a good plan , you know it and I know it like I said no one will care and no one would be worried if you leave and we can be together

Octavia : fine I guess your right but we need to tell someone here so they can tell our peaple who don't really care about us and we can try to find a way to sneak out so no one will see us

McCreary : good point and I will tell one of my peaple

Octavia : wait we just solve the valley problem , good job us , high five

McCreary : high five then they high five then

McCreary : hey you come

One of m peaple : what do you want we are in the middle of a war

McCreary : just come here we have something to tell you

One of m peaple : ok fine I guess I will come , he approach McCreary and Octavia

One of m peaple : this is weird seeing you to here and together and without any fighting , what's going on

McCreary : Octavia and I come up with a plan , we both are going to run away together because no one really care about her so it's best for her to leave the peaple who don't really care about her and won't care and won't worry if she leave

One of m peaple : um , are you kidding me right now , we are literally in the middle of a war because of you and because of her

Octavia : and we solve that because once you tell everyone after we sneak out the war will stop and everyone is happy

One of m peaple : am still in shock to see you to bonding and not fighting and hating each other , McCreary have you lost your mind how could you team up with your enemy who because of her and you are fighting , are you sick , is something wrong with you because what you are doing is insane

McCreary : ok I need you to calm down I have not lost my mind , we just talked calmly , here is what we want you to do after we sneak out wait couple minutes then announce to everyone that we have run away and that the war is over got it and don't question my choices again or I will kill you

One of m peaple : ok fine , leave now , is better to leave now

McCreary : your right , thanks , now Les go Octavia and be careful don't let anyone see us , , then he hold Octavia hand then they sneak out and leave wile everyone is shooting at eachother then

Octavia : yes finally we are away , thank you , I really needed this , the truth is I never fit in , I thought with me as bloodraina that I belong with onecrew but you are right even as bloodraina am alone , all I wanted all my life is to fit in and I never got that , maybe am meant to be alone

McCreary : this is weird us bonding , we are supposed to be at war with eachother

Then couple minutes later

One of m peaple : ok listen up everyone there something to tell you , McCreary and Octavia had right away together and the war is over , I know it's weird to hear because we are hear because of them but at least the war it's over

Then everyone is putting there gun down and are talking and are happy the war it's over

Octavia : maybe am better of being alone because no matter were I go and who I be with no one care about me and no one is worried about me then they just talk then

Octavia : your a cool guy

McCreary : thanks your a cool chick then they just continue to talk


End file.
